WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!
by lonesome-serpent-san
Summary: Mello tries on a pair of new pants. Matt is mindblown to say the least. Slight MxM, swearing and some special Matt time :D


Mello walked into the room. "Matt?"

"Hmmm... What?" Matt asked, not bothering to look up from where he was pwning some goombas.

"Have you seen my hairbrush?" Mello ruffled his dripping hair with the black towel clenched in his hand.

"Umm... No, sorry." Matt glanced at Mello apologetically and did a double take. Big time. His jaw dropped down past his knees. "M-m-mmmello..." Matt stutter moaned.

"What?" Mello said completely oblivious as he bent over to rustle through a pile of empty energy drink cans.

"You're a whore!" Matt shouted, covering his eyes hastily. "Put some fucking clothes on!" Mello glanced at his half naked body.

"I am wearing clothes..." He said slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Stop being so fucking sexy then!" Matt shouted, scrambling over the back of the couch and falling face first on the ground behind it. Mello's expression switched the moment the word 'sexy' escaped Matt's lips. He grinned wickedly and stalked over to the incapacitated gamer sprawled on the ground, his hips waggling seductively.

Matt's eyes fixed on his hips before he shook himself hastily out of his Mello induced state, slamming his face violently into the ground to help clear his head.

"Mello. Take. Off. The. Motherfucking. Pink. Leather." Matt growled trying to keep his eyes off the devil in leather. Mello glanced at his pants lazily, tutting at Matt in mock disappointment.

"Oh, Matty. They're not just pink. They're_ hot_ pink." Mello purred, lowering himself down to straddle Matt's back, pushing him further into the wooden floorboards.

"Mmmfle...pmmf." Matt groaned, a mouthful of wood muffling his words.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that Mattykins. What did you say?" Mello asked innocently, not moving in the slightest. Matt lifted his head slightly and managed to gasp out a quick smart-alecy reply before gravity pulled his face straight back down into the floor. Mello grinned widely, enjoying Matt's tremendous discomfort. He sighed indulgently as if he was dealing with a five year old with some form of speech impairment.

"Sorry Matt, I didn't quite catch that. Remember; _enunciate_." He repeated, whispering the last part and letting his lips brush Matt's ear. Matt shivered and winced when Mello dragged his teeth down the column of his throat, causing him to arch awkwardly his body bending in a way that was never intended for an innocent guy like him.

"Let me go you fucker." He growled as menacingly as he could muster given the discomfort he was in. Mello purred in approval and Matt face palmed mentally. Why, oh why did this happen to him? He gritted his teeth, feeling one of Mello's hands trail down his chest and inch his stripes up to stroke along the line of his waistband

"Oooh, Mat-Mat is getting fiesty... I like it... I'll let you hurt me, but only if I'm allowed to reciprocate fully." Mello grinned against Matt's neck before biting down on the smooth skin and sucking harshly, a dark flower already blossoming where his tounge lapped to sooth the ache. Matt moaned slightly at the sensation and realised immediatly the gravity of his mistake. Mello's ministrations ceased abruptly and Matt could practically feel the waves of cockiness wash over him.

"So, Matt seemed to enj-" Mello's hiss of approval was cut short by Matt who had decided that he wanted out. He wanted out now.

"Pleasejustletmego-IswearIwon'tevermockyourclothingchoice_ever_again-nomatterhowgir-" At this he cut himself short before he could fuck things up even more than they were already upfucked. He clenched his eyes shut, feverently praying for salvation from the ever (hopefully) merciful dude in the sky. Mello was quiet for two more painfully tense seconds before he laughed, a short bark of humor that chilled Matt to his bones.

"No." The whisper was soft, teasing and _sadistic_. "I'm not letting you go till you tell me how _hard_ I make you when I wear my hot, pink, leather pants." Mello resumed his makeout session with Matts neck, leaving the redhead alone and confused (Not literally alone of course.)

"Bitch." Matt said finally, his voice flat as he once again attempted to free himself from the evil clutches of Mello. He failed miserably, of course.

"Come on Matt, just say it. Say it and I'll let you go." Mello cooed softly, pinning Matt's flailing arms decisively against the ground.

"No." Matt said between gritted teeth as he attempted to kick Mello off, succeeding only in making the blonde groan lustfully at the friction Matt was creating between their bodies. He moved one of his hands up to tangle in scarlet locks and snap the strap of his goggles sharply against the back of his skull.

"Tell me now Matt, or I might just have to start hurting you." Mello whispered, tugging on soft, shining hair and inspiring a gasp from the floored gamer.

Surprisingly, Matt sagged slightly in defeat. "Fine. If I say it will you fucking let me go already?" He snapped. Mello nodded, a slow grin stretching his lips. Matt took a deep, steadying breath before opening his mouth and, speaking as clearly as possible told Mello exactly what he wanted to hear. "Mello, I fucking love your _hot pink_ leather pants. They make me hard enough to want to fuck something, preferably you, till all my heart containers are drained and I have to restart my game from the last motherfucking savepoint and do it all over again, because of your-" At this he moved his hands as if he were cupping the globes of Mello's ass, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes shining appreciatively. "-_perfect_ fuckhole." At this Matt sighed and let his head drop back to the dusty floor.

Mello nodded appreciatively to himself, his cheeks flushed in excitement and arousal, before untangling his hand thoroughly from Matt's hair, drawing it as well as the other hand still on Matt's chest away.

"Good." He purred smugly, standing up and brushing himself off, leaving Matt to pant breathlessly into the carpet. Mello shot him a final glance to check if he was watching, before strutting to the bathroom, his hips swaying and his hair brushing his shoulder blades seductively.

There was a weak, aroused murmer from the floor.

"You look like a fucking girl." Mello coughed politely, trying his best to hide his amusement.

"Sorry Matt, did you say something? I thought I heard a noise." Mello said, his voice dripping with honey sweet poison. Matt sensed the inevitable danger of the trap he was walking straight into and attempted to rewind the situation as quickly as possible.

"What?-Uh-No I didn't say anything? You heard something? Must've been the goddamn- ... -Mice, uhh eating the walls again. Goddamnit mice... heh, heh." He laughed nervously, mentally crossing his fingers and hoping to Kira that Mello would leave him alone.

"Hm. Yeah... the mice... Must've been." Mello turned to look at Matt suddenly and he froze guiltily as those ice blue eyes cut their way through his defences. "You know Matt, you're my best friend in the world. I would never want something as trivial as my pants to break us up. Thanks Matty, for being such a _great_ friend." At this he smiled dangerously before turning around again to stalk into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him in a final manner.

"Your welcome." Matt groaned weakly from the floor as he rolled over onto his back, still breathless from being attacked by the weapon of mass destruction that was Mello. One of his hands drifted slowly down his stomach to latch onto the painful bulge in the front of his jeans and squeezed slightly to alleviate some pressure in his crotch.

"Shiit." He moaned between clenched teeth, his chest heaving and his tounge darting out to wet his lips. A manical laugh echoed from the bathroom as Mello presumably found his hair brush, causing Matt's jeans to tighten to a painful level. He undid the fastenings hurridly and pulled out his aching erection, stroking its length gratefully. As he moaned and writhed on the floor it occured to him just how difficult it actually was to live with Mello, he was just too sexy. He came harshly, hit teeth gritted and his back arched at the thought of Mello, a particularly loud growl of said blonde's name ripping from his throat as sticky cum splashed across his hand and lower stomach.

As he basked in the feeling of release, licking his fingers clean languidly, he thought about how living with Mello was hell but he still would never give it up for all the games in the world. He just wouldn't want to.

Mello was his. A bitchy, sadistically sexy blonde that belonged to him alone.

Mello may not have been aware of it yet, but Matt was. And that was enough.

For now.


End file.
